Gathering Information
by No pen names left
Summary: Robin is helping the boys gather information about Grimm. His contact is an old friend who is more trouble than help.


Gathering Information

Rob sat, rolling a glass of cognac back and forth between his well manicured hands. Without a sound to alert him of a presence, thin fingers carded through his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp before ending with a playful tug at the back of his head.

"Hi lo, Robin, looking amazing as usual," purred a voice at his ear.

"Yoteya, it's been …years"

A toss of rich brown hair and a flash of brown eyes tinted with a dash of gold was the only reply as the slim woman took the seat across from him. She slid a stack of tag board squares across to him and tapped her own pile with a smile.

"What's this?" Robin asked.

"In honor of the Olympics, I know how much you used to love them, back when they competed in the nude, sweaty bodies heaving….hell, I miss those days too." Yoteya flipped her cards over the reveal numbers printed on the front of each card. Her eyes, the flecks of gold intensifying briefly, glanced toward a man returning to his table. A shift in the air currents caused a lost dollar to rustle at his feet.

Both heads tilted, wicked smiles mirroring each other, as the young wolf picked up the money. "Really?" Yoteya asked, looking at Robin's card. "A seven? I would have thought that was a least an eight from you."

"I am in a monogamous relationship now. Plus, I KNOW what a ten looks like…and that was just a mere seven." Robin replied, green eyes aglow with laughter.

Robin's head tilted toward the bar, eyebrow rising at the wolf leaning against a stool. Yoteya lifted a lip, revealing a single, sharp canine. She flipped a card. "And the three is a gift."

"You are too generous," the puck agreed.

After scoring both men and women sitting around the bar, Robin cleared his throat, bringing up the true reason for the little get together. "You said you had some information regarding our Grimm problem".

"Oh, straight to business, you have been hanging around the humans too long."

"You like the humans too, so don't start," Robin snarked.

"You said you had partners who needed the info. I'm just waiting to see them. Are they any fun?"

Robin sighed, running a hand through his curly hair, and then straightening his shirt. "Define fun."

Yoteya threw her head back in laughter. "You must be monogamous if you have to ask me that."

The puck's eyes traveled toward the door, "Here they come now."

Yoteya's glanced toward the door, taking in the two figures that stood there briefly before heading their way. "Hmmm, you said they were brothers."

"Half brothers, you can see the resemblance in their eyes, the same steel grey."

Niko and Cal reached the table and looked at the brunette. Shorter than average, rich brown wavy hair, and a wicked grin, she returned their gaze with a mocking tilt of her head. "It's a life size ninja Ken doll and Goth Boy, the emo boy wonder."

"Robin, you said your friend had information about Grimm," the blond stated, grey eyes coolly appraising the informant.

"Sweety, I have lots of information, about many things and not all them are Grimm, Heck, some of my knowledge is downright…"

"Yoteya, enough", Robin interrupted. "This is important."

"Since when did important equal boring?"

"Do you have something about the bastard or are you just shitting around?" growled Cal as he loomed menacingly over the table.

"Can't I do both? Is there a rule? Robin, is there a reason I can't do both?" she deadpanned. Robin shook his head and mumbled something about warnings and making beds as he covered his eyes.

"Where did you get this information?" questioned Cal.

"A Magic Eight Ball."

"What?" sputtered Cal as he took a threatening step toward the table as Niko, just as quickly, pulled him back.

"You know, it's a little black ball. You ask a question and then shake it and it gives you all the answers your little Halfling heart desires."

Robin quickly cut in before the bloodshed started. "Yoteya, are you trying to drive them crazy?"

"Trying? Hell, we're strapped in my car doing eighty down the freeway. As the wise one said, 'Do or do not, there is no try'".

"Oh, God," moaned Cal. "She's quoting Star Wars."

Yoteya smiled, like a lioness on the Savanna. "Why don't you two go wait at the bar while the grownups discuss business? Go on. Shoo", she waved her hands at them, urging them to the bar.

With a sullen glare at Robin, Niko grabbed his younger brother and dragged him toward the bar. Cal unwilling followed, shooting angry looks over his shoulder.

"You know, their eyes are not their only common feature," Yoteya purred. Robin followed her stare, his smile widening as he caught her meaning. The two young men reached the bar and turned to look back at the table. A blond eyebrow arched in confusion while raven brows scowled in disgust, at the two smiling at the table, each holding identical cards. Both showing a ten.


End file.
